Alfabetyczna lista piosenek ESC
#0-9 *2 Unlimited – No Limit *3G - I'm free *4 2Love - Ti amo *5'nizza - Soldat *קרן פלס - פיקה *Жасмин - Дежа Вю A *Abonos - U Krosnjama Abonosa *Activ - Doar Cu Tine *Activ - Visez *Activ - Without you *Afromental - Thing We've Got *Agnes Carlsson - Release Me *Agnieszka Włodarczyk - Powiedz jej *Agnieszka Włodarczyk - Zawsze Byłam *Aiste Pilvelyte - Emotional Crisis *Aiste Pilvelyte - Tik Tau *Akcent - French kiss *Akcent - King Of Disco *Akcent - SOS *Alcazar - Physical *Alcazar - This Is The World We Live In *Aleksander Klaws - Free Like the wind *Aleksander Klaws - Stay With Me *Aleksandra Kovac - C'mon boy *Alenka Gotar - Zenska iz soli *Alex C&Yass - Doctorspiele *Alex C&Yass - Du hast den Schoensten Arsch der Welt *Alex Gaudino - Destination Calabria *Alexa - We Are One *Alexia - Da grande *Alexia - Goodbye *Aline Lahoud - Quand Tout S'enfuit *Alizée - J'ai Pas Vingt Ans *Alizee - Jen ai marre *Alsou - Before You Love Me *Alsou - Teardrops *Amel Bent - Eye of the tiger *Amel Bent - Ma philosophie *Amy Pearson - Don't Miss You *Amy Winehouse & Mark Ronson - Valerie *Ana Johnsson - We Are *Anca Badiu - Nopti Te Dor *Andra - Dragostea ramane *Andrea - Time To Pray *Andreea Balan - Aparente *Andreea Balan - Baby get up and dance *Andreea Banica - Rendez-vous *Andreea Banica feat. Smiley - Hooky Song! *Andreas Lundstedt - Move *Angel City - Do You Know *Angelica Agurbash - Miracle *Antique - Follow Me *Ani Lorak - Mrij pro mene *Ani Lorak - S pervogo vzglyada *Ani Lorak - Smile *Ani Lorak - Ya Stanu Morem *Ania Dąbrowska - Charlie, Charlie *Ania Dąbrowska - Nigdy Więcej Nie Tańcz Ze Mną *Ania Szarmach - Wybieram Cię *Anita Lipnicka & John Porter - Bones Of Love *Anjeza Shanini - Erdhi Momenti *Anjeza Shahini - Image Of You *Anjeza Shanini - Welcome To Europe *Ann Winsborn - Tonight *Anna Vissi - Call Me *Anna Vissi - Is it safe *Anna Vissi - To Poli Poli *Anna Vissi - Welcome to the party *Antique - Dinata *Antonija Šola - Gdje je srce tu je dom *Antonija Šola & Toše Proeski (R.I.P.) - Volim osmijeh tvoj *Anžej Dežan - Kot Romeo In Julia *Anzej Dezan - Mr. No body *Anzej Dezan - Vroce *Apokalyptica - Faraway Vol.2 *Aqua - Barbie Girl *Arash&Rebecca - Temptation *Arsenium - Rumadai *Arsenium - Smile to me *A.S.I.A. - O Iubire De O Vara *Asaf Avidan & The Mojos - Hangwoman *ATB - Let You go *ATB - Renegate *A-Teens - Upside Down *Athena - Öpücük *Atomic Kitten - If you come to me *Atomik Harmonik - Turbo Polka *Aura - Whisper of silence B *Bajm - Biała Armia *Balkanika & Fiolka - Paparuga *Barakuda - Ass up *Basic Element – I’ll Never Let You Know *Basshunter - Boten Anna *Bayer Full - Moja Mała Blondyneczko *Beauty Queens - Pet na jedan *Berenice - I'd Rather sleep alone *Beth - Dime *Beth - Vuelvo A Por Tí *Billie Piper - Something deep inside *Birgit Õigemeel - 365 Days *Birgitta - Open Your Heart *Bitka Talentov - Vsi za enega *Björk - It's Oh So Quiet *Blondy - Fiesta *Blue Café - You may be in love *Blue Lagoon - Break My Stride *BlueEyesSoul - I Won't Deny You *Boaz Mauda - Masa Hayay *Boaz Mauda & Oshrat Phapir - Parparim *Bob Sinclar - Rock This Party *Bojana Atanasovska - Oko moe .. *Boney M- The Rivers of Babylon *Booty Luv - Boogie Tonight *Bosson - One In A Million *Brigita Šuler - Samara *Bum - Kanikuły *BWO - Lay Your Love On Me *BWO - Temple Of Love *Byanka - Pesenka pro leto C *Camille Dalmais - Le Festin *Carola - Inuincible *Carola - Stanna Eller Gå *Carola - Tro pa karleken *Cascada - What Hurts The Most *Charizma - Emily *Charlotte Church & Amy Winehouse - Beat it *Charlotte Perrelli - All by myself *Charlotte Perrelli - Bullet *Charlotte Perrelli - Jag är Tillbaks *Chiara – Sail Away *Christain Walz - Wonderchild *Christina Stürmer - Engel Fliegen Einsam *Christina Stürmer - Nie genug *Christina Stürmer - Scherbenmeer *Christine Guldbrandsen - Alvedansen *Christine Guldbrandsen - Invisible friend *Christine Guldbrandsen - Surfing In The Air *Christophe Mae - Ca fait mal *Christophe Willem - Double Jeu *Chryspa - A Chance To Love *Cinema Bizarre - Forever Or Never *Claudia Faniello - Caravaggio *Clea - Download It *Clea - We don't Have to Take our Clothes off *Clémence Saint Preux - Sans Défense *Code Red - 18 *Coldplay - God Put A Smile On Your Face *Colonia - Mirno more *Coral - Todo Está en Tu Mente *Costi Ionita – The Yeke Yeke *Craig David - Walking Away *Crazy Loop - Crazy Loop (Ma ma ma) *Crazy Loop - Love Is A Simple Thing *Crystal - Amig csak elek *Csézy - Álom volt *Csézy - Általad vagyok D *Dana International - Love Boy *Dana International & Idan Yaniv - Seret Hodi *Danny ft. Therese - If Only You *Danzel - You spin me round *Darin - Everything But The Girl *Darin - Step Up *David Bisbal - Silencio *David Bisbal - Torre De Babel *David Bisbal&Jessica Simpson – Angel *David Bustamante - Cobarde *David Bustamante & Alex - Dos Hombres Y Un Destino *David Civera - Bye Bye *David Charvet - Take You There *David Guetta - Baby When The Lights *Davíd ?orsteinn Olgeirsson - In your dreams *David Tavare – Summer Love *Daz Sampson - The Woah Song *Deen - In the disco *Dervish - Until We Meet Again *DesiSlava - Never end *Despina Vandi - Christougenna *Despina Vandi - Gia *Despina Vandi - Lipame *Despina Vandi - Opa Opa *Despina Vandi - Ypofero *Diamondz - Ata Ha'Kochav *Diamondz - Sheiye Li Et Ahkoah (I will have the power) *Dido - Here With Me *Dido - Life For Rent *Dido - White Flag *Die Ärzte - Lasse Reden *Dilba - Every Little Thing *Dima Bilan - Holigan *Dima Bilan - Lady Flame *Dimitri Korgialas & Katerina Moutsatsou - Mia fora *Dísella Lárusdóttir - Útópía *DJ Ella - DJ, Take Me *DJ Ötzi & Nik P. - Ein Stern *DJ Sammy - Ocean Of Love *DJ Sammy feat. Loona - Heaven *Doda - To jest to *Doda - Znak pokoju *Dodzia i Jusia - SpOko za SpOko *Dominica & DjTonka - I Gotta Let U Go *Dona Maria - No Quiero *Doris Dragović - Marija Magdalena *DQ - Drama Queen *Dr Alban- Papaya Coconut *Dragonfly feat. Dado Topić - Vjerujem u ljubav *Duffy - Delayed Devotion *Duffy - Mercy *Dżem - Do Kołyski E *East 17 - Stay Another Day *Edi Ann - Lovin' U *Edyta Górniak & Mietek Szcześniak - Dumka na dwa serca *Edyta Górniak - Impossible *Edyta Górniak – List *Edyta Górniak - Stop *Eimear Quinn & Carlos Nunez - Yann Derrien *Elena - Te Ador *Elena Risteska - Milioner *Elena Risteska - Ninanajna *Elena Risteska - Romeo i Julija *Elin Fflur - Ddoi'm yn Ol *Elin Lanto - Money *Elitsa Todorova & Stoyan Yankoulov - Earth *Elista Todorova & Stoyan Yankoulov - Water *Elize - Automatic *Elize - Into Your System *Elize & Jay Colin - Itsy Bitsy Spider *Ella - Welcome To The Club *Elli Elr - This is my life *Elli Kokkinou - Moro Mou *Elnare - Yuxulu sheher *Elnur Hüseynov - If you never come back *Elvir Mujanović - Majko *Emilija Kokic - Moja ljubavi *Emily Begin - Laissez-moi Danser *Emma Bunton - Maybe *Emmanuel Moire - Le Sourire *Enkhar Emir – Sweet Lady *Enrique Iglesias - Can You Hear Me *Enrique Iglesias - Do You Know? *Enrique Iglesias & Kelis - Not In Love *Enya - Caribbean Blue *Enya - May it be *Era - Ameno *Erica - I don't know *Estella - From Dusk Till Dawn *Estelle Lemee - Comme un Reve *ET - Prazan stan *Eugenia Vlasova&Andriu Donalds - Wind Of Hope *Eurobandi? - Fullkomi? lif *Eva Černe - Čuedzi Smehljaja *Evan - Nobody else like you *Eve Angeli - Avant De Partir *Evgenia Vlasova - Budu Silnyeye *Evgenia Vlasova - Ya budu *Evridiki - Comme Ci, Comme Ca *Evridiki - I zoi echei chroma *Evridiki - Lepides *Evridiki - Zoi na mpo *Ewelina Flinta - Aquarius *Ewelina Flinta - Czy nastanie znów świt? *Ewelina Flinta - Goniąc za cieniem *Ewelina Flinta - Żałuję *Ewelina Flinta & Łukasz Zagrobelny - Nie kłam że kochasz mnie F *Fabrizio Faniello - I´m in love *Fame - All in the game *Fatal Bazooka feat Yelle - Parle A Ma Main *Fatboy Slim - Praise You *Feel - A gdy jest już ciemno *Feel - Jak Anioła Głos *Feel - Pokaż na co cię stać *Feminnem - Call me *Feminnem - Dva srca i jedna ljubav *Feminnem - Klasika *Ferry Frias - Mi Fantasia *French Affair - Comme Ci Comme Ca G *Geba - Yurochka *Georgina Tarasiuk - Najdalsza z gwiazd *Gergana - Gubiq Te Bavno *Geri Halliwell - It's Raining Man *Gianna Nannini - Amore Cannibale *Giannis Kotsiras- Pass The Flame *Ginie Line - Jusqu'a La Tolerance *Günther & Samantha Fox - Touch Me *Giorgia - Per Fare A Meno Di Te *Gipsy.CZ - Romano hip hop *Gisela - Este Amor Es Tuyo *Gisela - Yo Viviré en tus Sueños *Girls Aloud - Call The Shots *Girls Aloud - Sexy no no no *Giusy Ferreri - Non ti scordar mai di me *Glennis Grace - My impossible dream *Glennis Grace - Shake Up The Party *Global Deejays - The Sound of San Francisco *Glukoza Nostra - Oi *Goran Bregović - Kalashnikov *Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc. *Gosia De Luxe - Groove Me *Greenjolly - Razom nas bahato *Gregorian & Amelia Brightman - Join Me *Groove Coverage - God is a girl *Groove Coverage - Posion *Gudrun - Quiet Storm *Gunther - Tutti Frutti SummerLove H *Hadise - A Good Kiss *Haffi Haff-The wiggle wiggle song *Hania Stach - Regroup *Hania Stach&Andrzej Lampert - Masz w sobie wiarę *Hanna Marsh - Broken flower *Hanna Pakarinen - Go go *Hanna Pakarinen - Leave Me Alone *Harout Balyan & Nune Yesyan-Havata *Helen Rask - No Love *Helena Paparizou - Heroes *Helena Paparizou - Light In Our Soul *Helena Paparizou - Mambo! *Helena Paparizou - Teardrops *Helena Paparizou - To Fili Tis Zois *Helena Vondrackova - Malowany Dzbanku *Helena Zetova - Impossible *Hepsi - Iki Kelime *Hind - Give me a sign *Hind - Summer All Over Again I *Ian Hammer Project - Crocketts theme 2006 *Ich Troje - We Play In Team *Imogen Heap – Just For Now *Ina Robinich - Minn Taht L-Ilsien *Inez - Walk Away Tonight *Infernal - I won't be crying *In-Grid - Mamma Mia *In-Grid - Milord *In-Grid - Tu Es Foutu *In-Grid & Stachursky - I Love *Ines - In Good Or Bad *Infected Mushroom - Becoming Insane *Ira Losco - Accident Prone *Ira Losco - Waking Up To The Light *Isabelle - My Love *Isgaard & Galileo - Dreams Will Never Die *Ivan&Delfin&Gosia Andrzejewicz - Czarna Dziewczyna *Ivana Husar & Jacques Houdek - Princeza *Ivana & Marija Husar - Ljubav zaslužuje to *Izabela Kopeć - You've got my love *Izabo & Shotey Hanevu'a - Hu J *Jamelia - Beware of the Dog *Jamelia - Superstar *James Blunt - 1973 *James Blunt - You're Beautiful *James Nate - Universal *Jannicke Abrahamsen - Rocket Ride *Javine - Real Things ! *Jay Delano - Just like me *Jean Michel Jarre - Equinoxe 4 *Jeanette - rock my life *Jenatte Biedermann - Hold the line *Jeckyll & Hyde - Freefall *Jeckyll & Hyde - Time flies *Jelena Rozga - Nemam *Jelena Tomasevic - Ako Opet Odlazis *Jelena Tomasević - Kosava *Jenifer - Comme un hic *Jenni Vartiainen - Ihmisten edessä *Jennifer Chevallier & Pascal Horn- Mon etoile *Jerry Ropero - Coracao *Jessica Folker - To Be Able To Love *Joana Zimmer - I believe *Jonas ir Rasa - Teka Saule *Jónsi - Seg?u mér *José Galisteo - I Promised Myself *Josh & Jutta - Egy Álomsziget *Joss Stone - You Had Me *Justyna Steczkowska - Daj mi chwilę *Justyna Steczkowska - To tylko złudzenie K *K-Maro- Femme like you *K-Otic - I Surrender *Kaiti Gabri - Esena mono *Kalomira - Secret Combination *Karma - Temperatura *Karmen Stavec - Povej *Karolina Goceva - Lazem sebe *Karolina Goceva - Silikoni *Karolina Goceva - Znaes Kolku Vredam *Kasa - Piękniejsza *Kasia Cerekwicka - Na kolana *Kasia Cerekwicka - Przyjaciółka *Kasia Cerekwicka - S.O.S *Kasia Kowalska - Pieprz i sól *Kasia Nova - The Devil *Kate Nash - Foundations *Kate Ryan - Alive *Kate Ryan - Désenchantée *Kate Ryan - Ella Elle L'a *Kate Ryan - L.I.L.Y *Kate Ryan - Libertine *Kate Ryan - Mon Coeur Resiste Encore *Kate Ryan - Voyage, Voyage *Kate Winslet – What If *Katie Melua - Nine Milion Bicykles *Katie Melua - Spider's Web *Katy Satyn - Magical Sensation *Kayah - Testosteron *Kelly Kelekidou - Glyka Glyka *Kidtonik - Aller Plus Loin *Killer - Naughty Boy *Kim Herold - Social Butterfly *Kim Lian - Garden of love *Kim Lian - In vain *Kim Lian - Road To Heaven *Kim Wilde & Nena - Anyplace, Anywhere, Anytime *King Of Trolls - Far Away *Kleerup feat. Titiyo "Longing for lullabies *Klinsmann Coleiro - She Gives Me Wings *Kombii - Ślad *Kostas Martakis - Always & Forever *Kozmix - Kell még egy szó! *Kravt - My Heart *Kristina - Ne nosi *Kt Tunstall - Hold On *Kwan - Tainted Love L *Lady Sovereign - Love Me Or Hate Me *Laïs - 't Smidje *Lana Jurčević - Okovi na srcu *Lana Jurcević - Pronadji Me *Lara Fabian - I Will Love Again *Laura Gauthier - De moi, de toi *Laura Pausini - Surrender *Laurent Wolf - No stress *Lauris Reiniks - Es Tev Apmulsis *L.B.P. - So Real *Ledina Celo - Vagabundo *Lena Philipsson- It Hurts *Lene -It's your duty *Lene Alexandra - Sillycone Valley *Leona - Argumenty *Leona Lewis - Better In Time *Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love *Leona Lewis - Forgive Me *Leona Lewis - Whatever it Takes *Lexington Bridge - Call Me *Lexington Bridge - Real Man *Liber feat. Sylwia Grzeszczak - Nowe szanse *Lidia Kopania - Sleep *Lidia Kopania - Tamta łza *Linda Bengtzing - Hur Svårt Kan Det Va? *Linda Bengtzing - Jag Ljuger Sa Bra *Linda Bengtzing & Markoolio - Värsta Schlagern *Lily Allen - Smile *Lisa - Oceano *Litesound - Do You Believe *Loituma - Ievan Polkka *Loona - Rythm Of The Night *Lorie - Je vais vite *LoveShy - Mr. Gorgeous *Lovex - Anyone Anymore *Lubelski Full *Lucie Silvas & Gregory Lemarchal - Meme si *Lucie Vondrackova - Uplne Down *Lucky Twice - Lucky *Luminita Anghel - Love will come *Luminita Anghel - My Everything *Luminita Anghel & Sistem - Let me try *Luttenberger Klug - Vergiss Mich Ł *Łukasz Zagrobelny - Życie Na Czekanie *Łzy - Oczy Szeroko Zamknięte *Łzy - Puste słowa M *Maarja - Shine it on *Magalie Vae - Je Ne suis Qu'une Chanson *Magazin - Ne Tiče Me Se *Magda Femme - Kłamstwo *Magdi Rúzsa - Unsubstantial Blues *Magnetic - La Luna *Magnus Carlsson - Live Forever *Maja Slatinsek - Time to rise *Malina - Leden Sviat *Malina - Muzika *Man Meadow - Viva la musica *Manca Spik - Se Vedno Nekaj Cutim *Mandaryna - Every Night *Mans Zelmerlow - Brother Oh Brother *Mans Zelmerlow - Cara mia *Mans Zelmerlow - Dreaming *Mans Zelmerlow - Miss America *Marek Torzewski - Do przodu Polsko *Marek Tranda - Moja Dumka *Margo - Dlatego Walcz! *Maria - Tochno za men *Maria Haukaas Storeng - Anything Is Possible *Maria Haukaas Storeng - Good 4 Nothin' *Maria Mena - Just Hold Me *Mariana Popova - Let Me Cry *Mariana Popova - Sometimes *Marianta Pieridi - DJ *Marianta Pieridi - Sagapo *Marie Picasso - This Moment *Marie Serneholt - I need a house *Marie Serneholt - Oxygen *Marie Serneholt - That's The Way My Heart Goes *Marija Serifovic - U Nedelju *Marion Raven - Here I Am *Marius Nedelcu - Walk away *Marius Nedelcu & Giulla - Rain *Mariza - Meu Fado Meu *Mark Medlock - Now Or Never *Marquess - La Histeria *Marquess - Of Pharae *Marquess - Vayamos Companieros *Martin Vucic - Ljubovna Parada *Maryla Rodowicz - Łatwopalni *Marysia Starosta - Nie ma nas *Massive Attack - teardrop *Matt Pokora - Catch Me If You Can *Mattafix - Living *Maury - Heart of Gold *Maya Buskila - Say That You Will *Mayte - Eternamente *Melanie C - Carolyna *Melanie C - First Day Of My Life *Melanie C - I turn To you *Melanie C - The Moment You Believe *Melendi - Caminando por la vida *Melissa M. - Cette Fois *Mercedes Club - Ho Ho Ho We Say Hey Hey Hey *Merche - Cal Y Arena *Mia - Jimmy *Michelle - Baby don't stop the music *Michelle Branch - Goodbye To You *Miguel Angel Munoz - Diras que estoy loco *Mihai Traistariu - Dimmi si o no *Mihalis Hatzigiannis - Heria Psila *Mika - Happy Ending *Milena Vucic - Luce *Milk & Honey - Habibi *Milk Inc - Run *Milk Inc - Summer Rain *Mirela - La reina De La Noche *Mirela - Stronger *Mirela - Tu Voz Se Apagara *Miss Platinum - Mercedes Benz *Modern Talking - Chery lady *Molly Sandén & Ola Svensson - Du Är Musiken i Mig *Monica Anghel - Ne Tu Po Ierta *Monica Naranjo - Amor y lujo *Monica Naranjo - I Ain't Gonna Cry *Monika Brodka - Miałeś być *Monrose - Even Heaven Cries *Monrose - Shame *Monrose - Strictly Physical *Morandi - Angels *Morena Camillieri - Casanova *Murat Boz - Aski Bulamam Ben *Murray Head - One Night In Bangkok *Mustafa Sandal - All My Life *Mustafa Sandal - Aya Benzer *Mustafa Sandal - Indir N *Nadiya - Parle Moi *Nadiya - Si loin de vous *Najoua Belyzel - Comme Toi *Najoua Belyzel - Gabriel *Najoua Belyzel - Je Ferme les Yeux *Najoua Belyzel - Nee de l'Amour et de la Haine *Nash - Donde Estas *Natalia - Besa mi piel *Natalia Barbu - Ingerul meu *Natalia Barbu - Suflet gol *Natalia Lesz - Fall *Natalia Lesz - Powe Of Attraction *Natalia Podolskaya - Odna *Natalia Podolskaya - Pozdno *Natalija Verboten - Cry on my shoulder *Natalija Verboten - Ko te zagrabi *Natalija Verboten - Obrisi Sline *Natalka Karpa - Kalyna *Natasha Bedingfield - Soulmate *Natasha Bedingfield - These Worlds *Natasha Bedingfield - Unwritten *Natasha Thomas - It's Over Now *Natasza Urbańska - I like it loud! *Narcotic Trust Ft Yvonne John-Lewis - I Like It *Nefer - Nieważne to *Neiokoso - Tii *Nena Daconte - Tenia tanto que darte *Nevada Tan – Vorbei *Nexx - Paralyzed *Nexx - Syncronize Lips *Nez - Hersey Bos *Nez – Sakin Ha *NG3 - The Anthem *Nightwish - Nemo *Nightwish - Sahara *Nightwish - Sleeping Sun *Nightwish - The Islander *Nikolina - Naked *Ninet Tayeb - She knows *No Angels - Daylight In Your Eyes *No Angels - Someday *No Name - Moja Ljubavi *No Name - Zauvijek Moja *None - Najdi Malku Vreme *NOX - Embermadár *NOX - Forogj, Világ! *NOX - Nem lesz több tánc *NOX - Szeretem *NOX - Szomoru angyal *Nouvelle Star - J'irai chanter *Nouvelle Vague - Dance With Me *Nouvelle Vague - Relax *Nordman - I lagornas sken *Nuša Derenda - Ne Kliči Me O *Oh Laura - It Ain't Enough *Oh Laura - Release Me *Ola Svensson - Go Go Sweden *Ola Svensson - Love in stereo *Ola Svensson - Natalie *Oli P - I wish *Olivia Lewis - Vertigo *Omar Naber - Ves tvoj svet *Orsi Pflum - Tavol *Ozone - Dragostea Din Tei P *Páll Óskar - Allt fyrir ástina *Paola & Chiara - Vamos a Bailar *Patrick Nuo - 5 Days *Patrick Nuo - Too Late *Patrycja Markowska - Gdy zgasną światła *Patrycja Markowska - Świat się pomylił *Pauline - Allo Le Monde *Peggy Zina - Alli Mia Fora *Petia - Runaway *PIN - Niekochanie *Pinnawela - You Can Dance *Placebo - Song To Say Goodbye *Polina Gagarina - Ya tvoya *Pops - As fi vrut sa te uit *Póra Gísladóttir - The picture *Preslava – Ostavi mi *Preslava - Posleden adres R *Rammstein - Heirate Mich *Reamonn - Star *Rebeca - Que No Daria Yo *Rebeca - Vive *Rebeka Dremelj - Takih več ni *Rebeka Dremelj - To je prava noč *Rednex - Wish You Were Here *Reflex - Love *Reflex - Tancy *Reflex - Zhestkoe disko *Regína Ósk - ?ér vi? hli? *Reni Jusis - Niemy krzyk *Rita Guerra - Gostar de ti *Rita Guerra&Ronan Keating - All Over Again *Robbie Williams - Rock Dj *Robert Janson - Małe szczęścia *Roisin Murphy - Off and on *Ronan Keating - Lovin' Each Day *Roxette - Listen to your heart *Röyksopp - Circuit Breaker *Ruslana - Wild Energy *Ruslana & T-Pain - Moon Of Dreams *Russian Boys - Dziewczonka S *Safri Duo - On The People In The World *Safri Duo - Played a live (The Bongo Song) *Sakis Rouvas - Ola Kala *Sakis Rouvas & Doretta Papadimitriou - One with this world *Sakis Rouvas - Kai se thelo *Sakis Rouvas - Ola giro soy gyrizoun *Samantha Mumba - Always Come Back To Your Love *Samer Issa - Timeless *Sandra Oxenryd - Maybe It's Tonight *Sandra Oxenryd - Superhero *Sandra Oxenryd - Trough My Window *Sandrine - Story Of Us *Sanja Grohar - In My Dreaming *Sanna Nielsen - Empty Room *Sanna Nielsen - Vagar Du, Vagar Jag *Sarah Brightman - Fleur Du Mal *Sarah Brightman & Andrea Bocelli - Time To Say Goodbye *Sarah Connor - Bounce *Sarah Connor - From Sarah with love *Sarah Connor - From Zero To Hero *Sarah Connor - Living to love you *Sarah Dawn Finer - I remember Love *Sarbel - Mi Chica *Sarek - Ädelsten och guld *Sarek - Alla Änglar Log *Sasha Dith - Russian Girls *Sasa Lendero - Mandoline *Saša Lendero - Ne Grem Na Kolena *Seal - Crazy *Sebastian - Na robu sveta *Sebastian Plewiński - eN U De A (Cztery litery) *Secret Garden & Brian Kennedy - You Raise Me Up *Selma - If Had Your Love *September - Can' Get Over *September - Cry for you *September - Freaking Out *September - Looking For Love *September - Untill I die *Serebro - Dishi *Serbero - Optium *Serebro - What's Your Problem *Sergey Lazarev - Flyer *Sertab Erener - Here I Am *Sertab Erener – Yanarim *Severina - Gas Gas *Severina - Moja Stikla *Shantel - Disko Partizani *Shaun Baker - V.I.P *Shaun Baker feat. Maloy - Hey Hi Hello *Sheryfa Luna- Il avait les mots *Shiri Maimon - Ahava Ktana *Shiri Maimon - Hard To Forget *Shiri Maimon - Hasheket Shenishar *Shiri Maimon - Le'an She Lo Telchi *Sibel - Make Believe *Sibel – Walking Away *Sibel Can - Cakmak Cakmak *Sido - Augen Auf *Silva Hokabyan - I Like *Sirusho - I Can't Control It *Sirusho - I Still Breathe *Sirusho - Shorora *Sistem & Natalia Barbu - Atingerea ta mpg *Smokie - Living Next Door To Alice *Sofi Mkheyan - Ore Ev Nerkan *Sofia Berntson - Hipnotized *Soni - Ndarja *Sonique - Alive *Sonja Aldén - För Att Du Finns *Sonja Alden - Miracle *Sonja Nemska - Nakaraj me *Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Catch You *Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Me & my imagination *Sopho - Tell My Why *Sopho - Visionary Dream *Soraya Arnelas - La noche es para mi *Soraya Arnelas - Mi mundo sin ti *Spice Girls - Spice up your life *Stachursky - Jesteś moim Przeznaczeniem *Stereoliza - XYZ *Sting - Shape of my heart *Sting & Cheb Mami - Desert Rose *Sugababes - About you now *Sugababes - Denial *Sugababes - Push The Button *Sugababes - Ugly *Sumptuastic - Opuszczony *Sunblock - Baby baby *Sunrise Avenue - Fairytale Gone Bad *Superbus - Lola *Superbus - Travel The World *Sürpriz - Reise nach Jerusalem-Kudüs'e seyahat *Svetlana Svetikova - Razve Ty Ne Znaesh *Sylver - Lay All Your Love On Me *Sylver - Living My Life *System of a Down - Lonely Day *System of a Down - Soldier Side *Szymon Wydra - Jak ja jej to powiem T *Taio Cruz – I Can Be *Take That – Back For Good *Tamara Todevska & Vrcak - Sedmo Nebo *Tamta - With Love *Tanita - Exciting *Tanita Tikaram - Twist In My Sobriety *Tanja Žagar - Naj se ve *Tarkan - Hup *Tarkan - Kiss Kiss *Tarkan – Vay Anam Vay *Tarzan Boy - Promienie *Tatu - 30 minutes *Tatu - All About Us *Tatu - Beliy Plaschik *Tatu - Friend Or Foe *Tatu - Gomenasai *Tatu - Ne Ver Ne Bojsia *Tatu - Robot *Tatu - Я сошла с ума *Tereza Kerndlová - Have some fun *Texas - Summer Son *Tina Karol - Pupsik *Tinka Milinović - Hit *The Beatles - Yesterday *The Corrs - Irresistible *The Jet Set - How many people *The Jet Set - The Beat Of Your Heart *The Rasmus - In The Shadows *The Rasmus - Sail Away *Thérese Andersson - When You Need Me *Tika Patsatsia - Never change *Tina Arena - Aimer Jusqu'a L'impossible *Tina Karol - Vyshe Oblakov *Tiziano Ferro - Perdono *Tiziano Ferro & Jamelia - Universal Player *Todomondo - Liubi, Liubi I Love You *Todomondo - Trendy *Toledo - Ostatni raz *Tom Novy - Your body *Tomek Makowiecki - Ostatnie wspólne zdjęcie *Tose Proeski - Cija Si U *U2 - Beautiful Day *Ulytau - Tengri *Unting Nations & Laura More - Ai No Corrida *US5 & Robin Gibbs - Too Much Heaven V *Valerija - Let Me Go *Vanessa Mae - Destiny *Vanilla Ninja - Battlefield *Vanilla Ninja - Cool Vibes *Vanilla Ninja - Dangerzone *Vanilla Ninja - Don't Go To Fast *Vanilla Sky - Goodbye *Varvara - Dreams Of Love *Varvara & Ruslana - Dua Puti *Velvet - Chemistry *Velvet - Deja Vu *Velvet - Fix Me *Velvet - Mi amore *Velvet - Take My Body Close *Verka Serduchka - Dancing lasha Tumbay *Verka Serduchka - Hop, hop *Verka Serduchka - I'm Eurovision Queen *Verka Serduchka - Ty napyvsya kak Svynya *Verka Serduchka & Serebro- Song No 1 *Verona - Ti sento *Verona - You Gotta Move On *Via Gra - Good Morning Papa *Via Gra - LML , *Via Gra - Popytka *Victoria Beckham – Let Your Head Go *Video - Bella *Video & Ania Wyszkoni - Soft *Ville Valo & Natalia Avelon (Siwek) - Summer wine *Vitas - The Star *Vivian Sormeland - Nothing else matters *Volbeat - The Garden's Tale *VVBrown - Crying blood W *Wäinötär - Mesihelmi *Westlife – I Have A Dream *Westlife - Mandy *Westlife - Uptown Girl *Wilki - Love Story *Within Temptation - All I Need *Within Temptation – Frozen *Within Temptation - Memoris X *Xandria - Save My Life *Xandria - Sisters Of Light *Xantoo - Cos I Believe *Xavier Naidoo - Dieser Weg *Xrispa - Pali tha peis signomi Y *Yamboo - Mapouka *Yarabi - Yarabi *Yulia Ray - Mama *Yulia Savicheva - Prosti Za Lyubov Z *Zaho - C'est chelou *Zandra - Why *Zdob şi Zdub - Hora Cosmica *Zdzisława Sośnicka - Aleja gwiazd *Zhenya Otradnaya - Uhodi *Ziynet Sali- Zordur oglum *Željko Joksimović - Devojka *Željko Joksimović - Leđa o Leđa *Željko Joksimović & Tamee - I live my life for you Kategoria:ESC